


An Eye for an Eye

by theraputicwritings



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Memory Loss, Pre-Regina's First Dark Curse, Reader Insert, Storybrooke, The Enchanted Forest, jefferson x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theraputicwritings/pseuds/theraputicwritings
Summary: Before the curse, before being left in Wonderland, before Grace, before everything Jefferson had Sophia. Then she was ripped away from him, just like everything else good in his life. Now he's in Storybrooke cursed to remember everything while everyone else remains blissfully ignorant. What happens when Mr. Gold repays the debt of having his Belle returned to him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AAO3 and I couldn't be more excited! This story switches from the Enchanted Forest pre-curse to Storybrooke right before the curse is broken. I hope you enjoy!

Gold paced the length of the backroom in his shop several times, and it was honestly making Belle a little dizzy. Of course, she didn’t know that she was Belle. Not yet, anyways. She had just walked in and told Gold that Regina had kept her locked away. This didn’t really surprise Gold, even though he was furious about it. No, what kept him pacing was the who. Who knew where Belle was? Who in town would free her? Gold stopped his pacing and turned to Belle, who stood there, quietly shaking.

“Now, Belle, I need you to tell me, who let you out. I need to know,” he stated, walking up to her. Belle’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Who’s Belle? You keep calling me this name, but I don’t know who you’re talking about.” Gold sighed in frustration. “You. You’re Belle. You just don’t remember yet. But you will. Now, please, who let you out.”

Belle shrugged. “I didn’t know him. He was wearing a hospital uniform, but I hadn’t met him yet. He was tall, with dark hair and blue eyes. Oh, and he had a scar that circled around his neck. He was weird.” Gold had resumed pacing again but stopped with that last sentence. “Repeat that last part again,” he instructed, his mind racing. “He had a scar around his neck,” Belle reiterated, her face still scrunched in confusion.

Gold grinned as the answer hit him. He knew exactly who Belle was talking about. And he knew the perfect way to repay him. After all, Gold always repaid his debts. “Come with me,” he told Belle, holding out his hand. Belle wearily took it, not 100% sure if she trusted this man yet. “I’m taking you somewhere safe, Belle,” he promised as he led her out the back of the shop and to his car.

Gold quickly drove back to his house on the outskirts of town. He led Belle into the house and took her to his master bedroom. He turned to her and cupped his hands around her face. “I need you to stay here, Belle. Do not leave until I return. Do you understand?” Belle nodded, moving to sit on the bed. “I have books here if you wished to read.” Gold gestured to the bookshelf in his room before quickly exiting.

He quickly made his way to his backyard where an inconspicuous-looking shed waited. He placed a key in the padlock hanging from the door and pushed it open. Inside sat a woman, close to Belle’s age. She was wearing a short dress with a shawl and was huddled in the corner, her knees to her chest. Her hair was tangled in knots and she had dirt smudged into her arms, legs, and face. 

She looked up, her eyes squinted at the unsuspecting light. “Is it already dinner, Mr. Gold?” she croaked out, confusion in her voice. “No, darling. You’re leaving today. Come with me,” Gold responded, holding his hand out. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. “What do you mean, Mr. Gold? Where are you taking me?”

There was fear in her voice, but Mr. Gold promptly ignored it as he led her to his car. He drove deep into the woods, past the point where the road changed from asphalt to dirt. He stopped in a large clearing and pulled the woman out. He walked with her to the front of the car and stopped her.

She kept her eyes on the ground, nervous about what was going to happen. Gold took her chin in his hand and gently pulled it so she looked at him. “Now, here is what you’re going to do, sweetheart. You are going to walk down this road. Keep walking until you happen upon a large mansion. I want you to knock on the door. A man should answer. When he asks who sent you, tell him, and I want these to be your exact words, do you hear me?” Gold went on to tell her what to say.

“But why, Mr. Gold? Why are you leaving me?” the woman asked, searching the older man’s face for answer. “You will understand soon, I promise.” Mr. Gold placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, one of the few times he’d shown any affection to her. “Who is this man, though? Is he going to hurt me, Mr. Gold?” she questioned, the fear in her voice coming through.

Mr. Gold smiled and shook his head. “No, my dear. He’s going to make you very, very happy. You must trust.” He then took her by the shoulders and spun her away from him. “Now, you must go. Things are going to be changing very soon, my darling.”

Gold gently pushed her forward and then quickly got back in his car and left. The woman sighed to herself and her bare feet slowly started walking in the direction that he had pointed her in. It wasn’t long until she arrived at a large mansion, bigger than any she had ever seen. She stopped at the front door step, noticing that she was shaking. She pulled the shawl closer to her and continued up the steps until she was in front of the door. Her hands shook as she took the knocker and pulled it down three times. 

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

A few seconds and the door opened to reveal a young man. He was as Belle described him. Tall, with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. His eyes narrowed as they trailed over her dirty frame. He started with her bare feet but stopped when he met her eyes. They were striking, and he would recognize them anywhere. He took a step back. “What are you doing here?” he asked, astonishment in his voice.

“Mr. Gold brought me here. He wanted me to tell you something,” she answered, her eyes locked on his. She didn’t know why, but something about this man seemed familiar to him. It was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn’t quite figure it out. “Mr. Gold had you?” the man asked. The expression on his face was a mixture of anger and concern. 

She nodded, “Yes. He told me to tell you thank you for Belle? And also, an eye for an eye.” The man stepped out on to the front porch, his eyes still trained in on her. “What is your name here?” He reached his hand up, like he wanted to touch her face, but then dropped it. “My name is Y/N. What is your name?” 

The man dropped his gaze, silently cursing the queen and all she had done to him and his family. His eyes lifted back up to meet the woman’s, his heart breaking all over again.

“My name is Jefferson.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson is doing a routine stealing from a princess in a tower, but he’s going to get more than he bargained for with this princess.

What was it about the Enchanted Forest, that made people think they could just leave princesses in towers whenever they wanted to? Jefferson could never understand that, but honestly, he didn’t care. Normally those towers had some form of valuables in them, and he wasn’t just thinking of the princess up there. They made for easy pickings and while Jefferson liked a challenge as much as the next thief-for-hire, sometimes he had to go for the easy ones just to get by.

He had stumbled upon this particular tower just days ago and had watched it for signs of activity. Besides the woman who spent most of her days staring longingly outside the window, there was nothing. Jefferson found it strange that no one had come by at all to deliver food or anything else that would be necessary for survival, but who was he to judge. Besides, it just made it that much easier. 

Once he was familiar enough with the pattern of this tower and its resident, he made his move. Jefferson waited until nightfall and until the woman had retreated into the tall structure for the night. He then grabbed his rope and made his way to the bottom. He circled the tower, looking for any weaknesses in the structure that might indicate a secret doorway or any other entrance other than the balcony and window at the very top.

Not seeing any, Jefferson resigned to the fact that he might have to do this the hard way. He took a vial out of his pocket that contained a liquid. A “gift” from the Dark One himself, Jefferson used his teeth to remove the cork and placed just a drop on his rope. Now enhanced to never miss its target, Jefferson threw the rope and like promised, it latched itself around the railing of the balcony. 

He reminded himself to thank Rumpelstiltskin once again, before making the climb up the tower. The climb was smooth and Jefferson quickly made his way over the railing and onto the balcony. He left the rope where he found it and proceeded to crawl through the window. 

The room he entered was quiet, which he supposed was to be expected. What he wasn’t expecting was to find an entire garden laid out in front of him. And not just any garden, but a garden with night lilies strategically placed throughout the plot of soil. The flowers illuminated a blue light that showed the other plants and their labels. 

Jefferson didn’t care for those plants, although they did intrigue him as to how they were growing there, but the night lilies would sell for a good chunk of change if he cultivated them correctly. He looked around the room some before finding a small shovel and a pot. It was almost too easy.

He got to work digging one up when he heard a door opening. A gasp broke through the room and a candle was dropped. He spun around to see the princess of the tower standing at the doorway, a look of surprise and fear mixed into her face. 

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” she questioned. Her voice was strong yet quiet. Jefferson stood to his feet and faced the princess. “Please, allow me to explain. My name is Jefferson and I came upon your tower. I climbed up to see if you needed help.” The words spilled from Jefferson’s lips smoothly. They were words he had used before when caught stealing from a tower.

But clearly, this princess wasn’t buying it. “That’s bullshit. You’re here to steal my night lilies.” Jefferson blinked in surprise before a charming smile spread across his face. “Looks like you caught me.” Quickly, before he thought she could react, Jefferson ran for the window. “Wait!” she cried. The woman flung her hands out and the window slammed shut. With the moon no longer illuminating the room, the light from the night lilies extinguished. 

The room was dark, but that didn’t stop the woman from walking up to Jefferson, who stood there stunned. It wasn’t often that something flabbergasted him like this. “You’re not going to keep me here,” he finally quipped, once she stood in front of him.

“Oh, why wouldn’t I? I could have guards here any second to come arrest you for stealing from me.” Her voice was bold as she looked into Jefferson’s eyes. Jefferson grinned.  
“You’re not going to call for guards because you have no guards. No princess in a tower has guards. Your parents don’t care enough about you to have guards protecting you. Are you serious? If they wanted to protect you they would have kept you at home in their castle. Right? So, yes, princess, you are going to let me go because there’s no one out there who will protect you. I could even steal your precious night lilies if I wanted to. You’re not going to stop me.”

The woman took a step back as Jefferson watched tears threaten to fall. Maybe he was a little tough, and maybe he would regret it, but right now, he was just focusing on his survival. 

“I’m not a princess,” she whispered. “So, then there’s definitely not going to be any guards coming to save you. So, if you don’t mind. I’ll be leaving. Good bye.” Jefferson moved to open the windows but they wouldn’t budge. “I’m not a princess,” the woman began again, “But I’m not without protection either. Now, I’m going to let you have one of my night lilies.”

Jefferson raised an eyebrow. “Why? Why give it up that easily?” The woman looked up at Jefferson again, the tears gone. “Because, you obviously need the money, if you’re going to go through all of this trouble to get them.” She twirled her hand and one of the night lilies undug itself and placed itself in a pot. 

Jefferson bent down to grab it, but the pot dashed away and into the woman’s hands. “I have a condition though.” Jefferson rolled his eyes. “Of course, there is. What is it?” “You take me with you. I’ve never left this tower before, but I’m ready to now.” With another twirl, another night lily potted itself. 

Jefferson crossed his hands over his chest. “Oh, don’t look at me like that. You’re going to do it because you want the money these night lilies are going to give you, and this is the only way I’m going to allow it. It’s really not that complicated,” she explained. 

Jefferson sighed. “Fine, I’ll get you out of this tower.” The woman smiled, “Great, we’ll leave first thing in the morning.” She turned to walk out of the garden room, placing the night lilies on a table and relit her candle. Jefferson quickly followed after her. 

“Woah, woah, woah. We are going to be leaving now if you’re going to leave with me.” The woman spun to face Jefferson. “No, we’re not. It’s dark outside which means these lilies are going to produce light. If they produce light then we’re going to attract bandits much like yourself, but unlike yourself, these bandits might actually kill us for these flowers. So no. We’re not leaving tonight, we’re going to leave in the morning. Understood?” 

Jefferson sighed loudly. “Fine. We leave first thing in the morning, princess.” “Come with me then. And I told you, I’m not a princess.” She walked out of the room and Jefferson followed. “Well, I don’t know your name, so I’m going to call you princess. Princess.” 

The woman started down the stairs and turned her head to look back at Jefferson. 

“My name is Sophia.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start to get settled into Jefferson’s mansion as he struggles with knowing everything about your past with him while you are clueless to it all.

“Please, come in,” Jefferson finally requested after what anyone would call an uncomfortably long silence. Y/N took a deep breath and walked past him. She tensed as she felt a hand at the small of her back. “Sorry,” he muttered, “Force of habit.”

Jefferson quickly removed his hand and followed her inside. “I’m going to make a fresh pot of tea. You can sit down if you’d like.” He gestured towards one of the couches in the expansive living room, before escaping to his kitchen. 

Y/N looked around the room as she sat down. It was beautiful but she still questioned why she was here. Mr. Gold had never been one to be straightforward to Y/N, but she knew the old man well enough to know when he had an agenda. After all, he always had an agenda. 

And the man Mr. Gold had sent her too. She didn’t recognize the man Mr. Gold had instructed her to go to, but something inside of her told her that she should. Something inside her told her to trust him. It was a weird feeling. Trust. It made her head ache to try to piece everything together.

In the kitchen, Jefferson wasn’t much better. He was at the sink filling a kettle with water but he wasn’t paying attention to it as it overflowed. What was she doing here? Why was she still alive and what was Gold trying to accomplish by bringing her to him? It couldn’t have just been from the goodness of his heart. Gold didn’t have any more goodness in his heart. 

Jefferson jumped when he felt water splash on his hand and noticed the kettle was overflowing. He poured some of it out and then placed it on the stove top to boil. Wiping his hands, he leaned against the doorframe that led into the living room.

There she sat, those wide eyes that he loved taking in the room she was in. Jefferson wanted nothing more but to wrap his arms around her, but he knew he couldn’t. She didn’t know who he was. She didn’t even know who she was. Who knows what stories Gold had filled her head with. 

The kettle started to whistle and Y/N turned just in time to see Jefferson’s retreating back. She stood, wondering how long he’d been there. Feeling anxious, she walked around the room to look at the different knick knacks. She stopped at the grand piano and ran her hand along the sleek black lid. 

She started as Jefferson placed a tray with a teacup on the lid in front of her. “Oh, um, thank you,” she acknowledged, taking the warm cup in her hand. At first, she didn’t drink it, just held it in both of her hands as she enjoyed the warmth. She then took a sip of the tea, humming to herself as the taste of citrus mixed with floral undertones coated her tongue. A hint of a smile crossed her face as she soaked in the flavor.

“Do you play?” Jefferson asked, gesturing towards the piano. He knew the answer already but asked in hopes that it would stir a memory. Y/N stood there, contemplating his question. “I don’t, actually. I love piano music, but I’ve never gotten the chance to play before. I probably wouldn’t be very good at it though.” 

Jefferson blinked in surprise, not expecting that answer. But of course, the curse would take away one of the past times she enjoyed the most. The curse took everything good away. He should have known better. 

“Do you?” Jefferson tore himself away from his pity to look back up. “No, not really. It makes for a nice decoration piece though.” Y/N nodded her head, “I would have to agree. It’s beautiful.”

Quiet settled between the two of them when a brisk ringing echoed through the house. “If you’ll excuse me,” Jefferson apologized, backing out of the room. Y/N nodded, and sat back down on one of the sofas, sipping her tea in content.

“Hello?” Jefferson pressed the phone to his ear, turning to look back at the woman he once knew so well. 

“Jefferson, I hope my gift arrived safely at your house,” Gold’s voice crooned through the phone. Jefferson gritted his teeth, “Yes she did. My question to you, is why Gold? What do you have to gain from bringing her here?” 

“I don’t have anything to gain. I’m simply repaying the favor of you releasing my dear Belle from her imprisonment. I always return a favor,” Gold explained in a sickly-sweet voice. “You always have something to gain, Gold.” “Ah, yes, but that I’m not going to divulge to you. Not yet at least. I’ve just called to make sure that darling Y/N is there with you. Consider it a gift to you, Jefferson. For both of you, actually.” 

“I’m not sure if I’d consider this a gift, Gold. She doesn’t know who she is. Are you just trying to torture me further?” Jefferson couldn’t help the ache that came through in his voice. “The exact opposite. I’m sure your visit with Miss Swan has revealed that change is coming to Storybrooke. I wanted Y/N with someone safe when that change came. I have a feeling all hell will break loose when that change comes.” 

“Her name is Sophia,” Jefferson insisted through a clenched jaw. “Not here, it’s not. Believe it or not, Hatter, I’ve come to care for Y/N and I will not appreciate it if I’ve learned that you are confusing her mind before she’s ready.” “I wouldn’t do that to her,” Jefferson promised. “Of course, you wouldn’t. Now, goodbye Jefferson.”

The other line clicked, and Jefferson put the phone down, more confused than before. One thing was certain though. She was back in his life and it was going to take another curse for them to be separated again. That was for damn sure. He was going to take care of her like he promised all of those years ago. And he was going to get his daughter back and they’d return to the Enchanted Forest where they all belonged. Together.

With that finality in his mind, Jefferson walked back into the living room. He scanned the room to see Y/N’s form once more on his sofa. He walked in front of the couch and couldn’t help the smile on his face when he saw her looking so comfortable. Her feet were tucked underneath her and she had the tea cup still in both hands but propped on top of a pillow in her lap.

“The tea is delicious,” she commented as she noticed him. “Thank you. Earl gray is a personal favorite of mine,” Jefferson replied. And yours. The thought escaped his brain, pressing against the ache that hadn’t left since he opened his door to her.

“Was that Mr. Gold on the phone? I heard you say his name,” she questioned. Jefferson nodded as he sat in a chaise across from her. “Yes, he wanted to make sure that you got here safely.” Y/N smiled and Jefferson had to do a double take when he thought he saw affection in her eyes. 

“That was very kind of him.” Jefferson cleared his throat once the shock quickly wore off. “Yes, well, if you’d like to get settled in, I can show you to a room where you get showered and perhaps some rest.” Y/N removed her feet from the sofa, suddenly feeling very aware of how dirty she actually was. 

“A shower would be nice. I don’t have any other clothes to wear, though. And these aren’t very clean.” She anxiously fingered the hem of her shawl. Jefferson pondered over this, not having thought that she would be lacking in a few items if she stayed with him.

“You can wear some of my clothes, and then in the morning we can go out and get you some clothes,” he decided, standing up. “You’re going to take me into town?” Y/N asked, excitement filling her eyes. “Yes, that’s where most people go to buy clothing,” Jefferson replied, confused. “I’ve never been into town before. Mr. Gold said it was unnecessary since I don’t need anything from town.” 

Jefferson frowned at this bit of news but shook it off. “Well, then I’ll make sure to make your first trip enjoyable.” He held his hand out to her. “Here, I’ll show you your room, So-I mean Y/N.” 

She hesitated, before putting standing and put her hand into his. He took the now empty tea cup from her other hand and placed it on the piano before gently leading her up the stairs and into one of the many unused bedrooms. Jefferson remembered what she said and chose a bedroom for her that had a beautiful view of the buildings in town, showcasing the old clock tower. “Here we are. The bathroom is just through that room.”

With that, Jefferson let go of her hand and left the room. Y/N spun slowly, taking in the large room. She couldn’t remember a time when she’d been in a bedroom this large and she couldn’t help the smile that spread on her face. She wanted nothing more than to take a running leap onto the very comfy looking bed but stopped when she remembered how dirty she was. 

Y/N walked into the bath room and was once again surprised at how large the room was. She quickly stripped, excited to indulge in the large shower. She ran the water at its hottest temperature before stepping under the steady stream. 

Once thoroughly cleaned, and after enjoying the hot jetting water for a little longer, Y/N stepped out of the water and wrapped one of the thick, fluffy towels around her. She exited the bathroom to find a neatly folded pile of clothes waiting for her on the bed.

The sweat pants and t shirt were only a little bit bigger than her size, but they were cozy and only increased the warmth that had spread in her since that first sip of tea. It made her sleepy and it dawned on her, just how exhausted she actually was. She didn’t want to go to sleep yet though. All of this seemed like such a dream and she was terrified that she would wake up and find herself on the floor of Mr. Gold’s shed again.

Deciding to stay up just a little bit longer, Y/N sat down on the window bench and admired the view of Storybrooke. It was just starting to get dark outside, but she could still make out the shape of the clock tower and the other buildings in town. She wondered to herself which ones the man would take her too. 

Jefferson. He still made her wary, but she didn’t think that Mr. Gold would send her to stay with someone who would mistreat her. Mr. Gold had a lot of corrupt qualities, but Y/N did care for him, and she believed that he cared for her as well, despite not always treating her kindly. Call it Stockholm syndrome, but she fully trusted Mr. Gold. 

Jefferson came up the stairs a few minutes later to check on his, erm, guest. He took a deep breath before knocking quietly on the door. “Y/N? I made dinner if you would like to eat.” 

When no answer came, Jefferson quietly turned the knob and opened the door. Inside, he found Y/N sleeping soundly on the window seat. She was sitting up with her back against the wall, but her head was propped against the glass of the window. As she breathed, her breath fogged the glass in quiet puffs.

He smiled softly, as pleasant memories echoed inside of his head. He walked up to her and gently moved a piece of hair from out of her face, before stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers. 

She started some, but only to sigh and lean into his touch. Knowing just how uncomfortable her sleeping position could be, Jefferson took it upon himself to move her into the bed.

First, he pulled the covers back and then he gently tucked her legs under one arm and supported her back with the other. Almost as if on instinct, Y/N unconsciously leaned into him, her head finding its way into the crook of his neck. Slowly, Jefferson carried her to the bed and gently laid her down. He had to stop himself from crawling in beside her, knowing that she didn’t know who he was or what they used to be. 

Stroking her cheek one last time, Jefferson pulled the covers over her. This time, he couldn’t help himself as he kissed her on the forehead, lingering longer than he knew he should have. 

If what Gold said was true, then he’d get to hold her in his arms once again. It gave him a feeling that he hadn’t experienced in far too long. One that he knew he had to cling to benefit the both of them.

Hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson and Sophia start their journey into the Enchanted Forest. Jefferson can’t wait to be rid of the ‘princess’ but will those feelings stay the same?

It had only been a few hours since Jefferson and Sophia had left the tower and he was ready to rip his hat apart. And that’s saying something because he loved his hat. She kept up fine, and she never complained. That wasn’t the issue. She just asked so many questions. It was like she’d never seen the world before. Granted she hadn’t but, Jefferson couldn’t understand why she couldn’t just look around and get the answers herself. 

“No, I don’t know which mountain that particular stream flows from,” he grumbled, watching as she crouched to study the running water closely. And why should he know? It didn’t benefit him in any way so why would he care? “Well, I think it comes from Mount Korha. It’s supposed to be east of the tower. Which way is east?” Sophia rambled. That question Jefferson did know. 

“It’s that way,” he said. “And it’s the direction we need to continue in if we’re going to make it to the next village to sell those night lilies. It’s only a few more days from here. Are you ready princess?” He ended the sentence with a smirk, knowing it would annoy her. 

Sophia stood up, glaring at him. “I told you not to call me that. I’m not a princess. And yes, I am ready.” They continued walking in silence. Jefferson accepted the silence gratefully. It must have been from being alone for so long in that tower, but Sophia never seemed to shut up. Until now. 

Suddenly the silence was interrupted by horse hooves galloping nearby. Jefferson grabbed Sophia by the arm and pulled her off of the path, just in time for a white carriage surrounded by an entourage of knights on horses to rush by. The party didn’t even seem to acknowledge the couple standing out of the way. It stopped a few meters behind them to move the fallen tree that they had just gone around. Jefferson looked back from where they came to see a hooded figure up in the trees, watching the carriage closely.  
Smiling knowingly, Jefferson placed a hand on her back and pushed Sophia along. “Come, we don’t want to be in the way of true love happening,” he quipped. “What? What does that mean?” she asked whipping her head around to look where he had just looked. “Oh, nothing. Just predicting the future.” He continued moving her, ignoring her protests and questions. 

After another mile or so, they took a break to rest. Night was going to fall soon, and Jefferson did not want to be out in the open when Sophia’s night lilies started to glow. That was just begging to be robbed. Or worse. “There’s an inn another mile from here that we can stay at. It’s quiet and we should be ignored,” Jefferson proposed, although there wasn’t room for Sophia’s input. 

“You don’t like people, do you, Jefferson?” she asked, balancing her away across a log with both arms stretched out. Jefferson looked up at her from where he sat on a root. He couldn’t tell why she considered that resting.

“Let’s just say that I’ve had my fair share of dealing with ignorant people. I’d rather just not have to deal with people. Unless it benefits me.” Sophia hopped down from the log, a frown on her pretty face. “Sounds lonely.” 

“Yeah well, I prefer to be alone. I get my work done quicker and I don’t have to argue with people who don’t know what they’re talking about in the first place,” Jefferson argued.   
“Oh, give me break!” Sophia snapped, “Do you know how selfish that sounds? You’re a traveler and yet you’ve never connected with anyone on your journeys? If I’d had the chance to be around people and the chance to make friends who cared for me and I cared for them, I would have snatched it up and never let go! And you’re going to tell me that you prefer to be alone because people can be ignorant?! Bah!” With that last huff, Sophia grabbed her satchel and stomped off.

Jefferson sighed and followed after her. Not because he cared or anything, but because he knew if they were going to get to the village and sell those night lilies he was going to have to be with her. Mostly because it was her satchel that held the damned plants. So, if that meant having to be nice to her, then so be it.

He jogged to keep up with her, stopping in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her from going around him. “Look, Sophia. I’m sorry. You’re right. It’s just in my line of business, you must be wary of people. I can’t get attached when there’s a chance that they’re only using you for your skills. I’m sorry if that came off as selfish.”   
Sophia looked up at Jefferson, surprised that she was getting so much emotion from him. “You don’t think I haven’t been abused by people? My father left me in a tower when I was three. I only got visits when my father sent people to harvest the night lilies for money. But I’ve got to believe that those type of people are only a select few. If I don’t then how am I going to survive out here?” 

Jefferson shook his head, not necessarily agreeing with her. “I know. And I’m sorry. It’s not fair for me to put my opinion of people on you. You should make those decisions for yourself.” He let go of her shoulders and stepped into place beside her.

“Come on, we’re not far from the inn now, and you can do what I like to call people watching at dinner. It’ll be a good place for you to start forming your own opinions on people.”  
When they made it to the inn, Sophia was surprised at how quiet it looked on the outside. It looked like it could be someone’s quaint little cottage and not an inn where tired people could take a break from traveling to rest. Jefferson led her through the front door, keeping a hand on the small of her back. “Let me do the talking,” he cautioned.   
She didn’t know why he would warn her of that until they walked inside and were greeted with a loud booming voice. “Jefferson! You scoundrel! I can’t believe you would bring your face around my inn again! And bringing a lady with you to these parts? You ought to be ashamed of yourself” 

Sophia looked up at the large man who was talking. He was very robust and she guessed he could very easily snap Jefferson in half and Jefferson said the wrong thing. She looked at Jefferson who leaned against the counter and smiled charismatically. “It’s good to see you too, Greyson. And believe it or not, she’s from around these parts.” The innkeeper looked over Sophia causing her to blush and look down at her feet.

“And I suppose you expect me to give you two a room tonight? Are you planning to pay for it this time?” Greyson asked, his eyes going back to Jefferson. Jefferson held his hands up in offense. “Now, Greyson, when have I ever not paid you? I always enjoy your hospitality!” 

Greyson let out a bark of a laugh. “Ha! If that were true, then I’d be a rich man, considering how often you stay here. Yer lucky that I enjoy your stories and you always bring me interesting trinkets from yer travels. Otherwise, I’d make you sleep in the stables whenever you came.” 

Jefferson’s smile grew and Sophia continued watching the interaction between the two with fascination. “So I’ll take my usual room then? You’ll like what I brought you this time, I guarantee it.” Greyson grunted with annoyance, although his eyes shown with affection. 

“Go on then. I expect your payment in the morning! And don’t let it disappoint me, or I’ll be feeding you slop for breakfast!” He turned to grab a key from a board with hooks and slid it across the counter. Jefferson snatched it up and grabbed Sophia’s hand, leading her down the hallway.

She waited until they were out of earshot. “You know for someone who doesn’t like people, you got along with him just fine,” she pointed out, as he led her up a set of stairs. “I’m a salesman. I might not like people, but if it benefits me, I’ve learned to pretend,” he retorted. Sophia wondered if there was more than he was letting on. 

Jefferson stopped in front of a door and turned the key to unlock it. Once inside, Sophia frowned. “There’s only one bed,” she saw. “Normally when I travel, I’m just by myself. There’s no need for two beds,” Jefferson explained, grinning at her discomfort. 

“Oh. Well, I guess, I’ll just sleep on the window seat then,” she decided, placing her bag gently down on the worn-out sofa. “Be my guest. I don’t think it’ll be very comfortable though.” Jefferson moved to the small table in the room and placed his bag on it, deciding to take the time to go through his inventory later that night when the inn had quieted down. 

He glanced over at Sophia who was at the window seat. Jefferson liked this room because it had one of the best views in the entire Enchanted Forest in his opinion. And obviously, Sophia agreed. She could see as far as the mountain range in the distance and miles upon miles of forest surrounding them. Jefferson took off his hat and placed it gingerly on the table before walking over to her and sitting opposite of her.

“It’s beautiful,” she said quietly, her eyes not leaving the window. “It’s okay, I guess,” Jefferson shrugged, even though he agreed with her. She rolled her eyes, before turning to look at him, tucking her knees into her chest. 

“Greyson, was it? The innkeeper? He said you traveled a lot. How far have you gone?” she asked. For once, she saw a light in Jefferson’s eyes that she hadn’t seen before. “I’ve been all over. To lands, you wouldn’t believe existed,” he explained, his voice light and dreamy. As if he imagined himself in those lands now.   
“How so? That much travel would take a life time,” she guessed. Jefferson paused, eyeing his hat and wondering if he wanted to share more about that part of his life. “I’m a portal jumper. My hat allows me to travel between worlds. People ask for my services and then I go to these lands and perform them. Whether that’s collecting items or finding information.”

“That’s amazing. Do you enjoy your work?” Jefferson nodded, taking his turn to look out the window now. “Yes, I do.” Quiet fell between them before Jefferson seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts. 

“Are you hungry? Greyson’s wife is an amazing cook,” he asked, pushing himself off of the window seat. Sophia nodded, a bit taken back by the change in moods. “I guess I could eat.” Jefferson grinned and held his hand out. 

Sophia took it and Jefferson placed it in the crook of his elbow. Together, the two walked down stairs and into a large dining area. It was quiet with only two other people in there. One a young woman sitting in the corner, her nose stuck in a book. The other guest, a man surrounded by beer mugs and another one in his hand. His eyes landed on Sophia and she quickly looked away, a feeling of unease crawling through her stomach. 

Jefferson noticed the man eyeballing Sophia and placed his hand on top of the one in his elbow before moving to sit across the room. “Come on. I can smell Rosalyn’s cooking from out here.” 

Sophia took a deep breath, smelling the aromatic scents wafting from the kitchen. “It smells delicious,” she stated, a smile stretching across her face. “You’ll love Rosalyn’s cooking. She’s the best in the entire Enchanted Forest,” Jefferson promised as he pulled a chair out for Sophia. 

“Oh, quit Jefferson. You’ll make an old woman, like myself blush.” Sophia turned her head to see an older woman standing behind them, a tray balanced on her hip. She walked over and placed hot bowls of stew and a plate of bread in front of them. “And who might this be? Has our dear Jefferson finally settled down?” 

Sophia smiled when she saw a hint of a blush spreading across Jefferson’s cheeks. “This is Sophia. I’m just helping her get to the village,” he explained. “Well, it’s nice to see you being so charitable for once, hun,” Rosalyn teased, ruffling up Jefferson’s hair. Jefferson rolled his eyes, smoothing back his hair. “You embarrass me, Rosalyn. Please,” he returned, a smile on his face. 

Sophia observed quietly, fascinated by this side of Jefferson that he hadn’t shown her yet. He had said it was just a façade to help his business, but she wondered how much of that was true. She jumped as Jefferson said her name.

She looked around to see that Rosalyn had walked off. “Oh, sorry,” she blushed, turning towards her food. Jefferson grinned cheekily before handing her a slice of bread. “Here, dip this in the stew. It’s the best way to eat Rosalyn’s beef stew!” he instructed. Sophia did as he said, closing her eyes when the hot stew touched her tongue. 

“Oh yum,” she moaned, taking in the different flavors she tasted. “This is delicious!” Jefferson laughed, catching Sophia off guard. It wasn’t a rehearsed laugh that he used with Greyson or Rosalyn. Nor was it a haughty laugh he used when proving a point. This sounded like a genuine laugh and honestly, Sophia could have listened to it all day.

“So, you like it then?” Jefferson questioned, already knowing the answer. As expected, Sophia responded with a resounding, “I love it!” With that discovery made, the two dug into their bowls, both enjoying the food too much to make small talk. 

Occasionally though, Sophia couldn’t help but look up, feeling eyes on her. The same man was staring at her and each time they looked up, Sophia quickly looked back down. She still felt uneasy but wrote it off as just not being used to people yet. 

Once done with their meals, Rosalyn came back out to take their bowls. “Do you still like your tea the same way?” she asked Jefferson. “Is there any way to have it?” he asked a cheeky smirk on his lips. “To most people yes. I don’t understand how you can have tea with no sugar or milk in it. It’s far too bitter like that,” she commented, making a face. She then turned to Sophia. “What about you, darling? Would you like a cup of tea?” 

Sophia smiled in return. “I would love a cup of tea. Do you have honey I can put in it?” Rosalyn grinned before patting her on the shoulder. “At least she’s normal!” She then went off to the kitchen before shortly returning with two steaming hot mugs. 

Sophia took a sip and sighed in relief. It was just right. “Delicious,” she promised Rosalyn. “How did you know that I liked Earle gray?” Rosalyn grinned knowingly, “I make it my job to make people happy. You just seem like the type of girl who likes Earle gray.” “It’s my favorite.”

The rest of the night went on with Greyson coming out and sitting across from Jefferson with Rosalyn ready to hear one of his stories. Sophia listened carefully as he relayed a story about on his adventures in a land known as Neverland where little boys roamed and never grew old. Apparently, he got into a scrap with a mermaid there but was able to make it out alive thanks to his daring wit and bravery. Those were his words, not Sophia’s. 

Once finished, Sophia, Greyson, and Rosalyn clapped politely, all of them having enjoyed the story immensely. As Sophia looked around the room to see what the other two guest’s reactions were, she stopped when she saw the man was still staring at her. When their eyes met this time, he grinned, revealing a row of yellowing and crooked teeth. She quickly turned back towards Jefferson who had watched the exchanged. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, concern on his face. “I’m fine,” she replied, but her voice gave away the nerves that she was feeling. “Come on, we should probably go to bed if we’re wanting to leave early in the morning.” 

Sophia nodded and once again took his arm as he led her back upstairs. Jefferson felt that her grip on his arm was tighter and he patted her hand gently as they walked. “Are you sure, you’re okay?” Jefferson questioned, looking down at her. “Yes. I think I’m just tired from all the walking today. I’m not used to it yet.” Jefferson smiled some, even though he knew she wasn’t telling the truth.

“Well, maybe with the money we make from your plants we can get you a horse. Those are always nice to have,” Jefferson suggested as he opened the door to their room. Sophia shrugged as she removed her hand from his arm. “Maybe. But I’d probably complain about my bum hurting if I did that.” 

Jefferson laughed and moved to the table where he started unpacking his bag to take inventory of everything. Sophia sat on the bed against the headboard with her knees tucked into her chest as she watched quietly. 

At one point, Sophia started to wonder just how big his bag was. “How are you able to fit all of that in there?” she asked, watching as he pulled out a long rope and a deck of cards. “I had a friend enchant it a while back to be able to hold as much as I need it to hold without ever getting heavy,” he explained. “That must come in handy,” she decided. Jefferson grinned to himself, nodding. “It definitely has been.”

Quiet fell over the two as Jefferson continued his inventory, writing down what he was low on, on a pad of paper. He noted he’d have to make a trip to Wonderland soon, already dreading the thought. 

Jefferson looked up at one point, wondering when it had gotten so quiet. He looked back at Sophia on the bed, seeing that her head was propped on her knees and she was breathing deeply. He shook his head and grinned. 

Of course, the little minx would wind up on the bed. But he’d be damned if he was going to sleep on the window seat. He only needed to make that mistake once. Quietly, Jefferson put his belongings back into his bag before standing from the table. He walked over to the bed and gently moved Sophia so she was laying down on her back.   
She stirred slightly, murmuring something as she curled onto her side. Jefferson couldn’t help himself as he smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her head. He blew out the lantern on the table and then returned to slide into the bed next to her, leaving enough space between them to be respectful.

Watching her sleep, he wondered how Sophia would like Wonderland but then shook his head, reminding himself that this arrangement was just temporary. Jefferson would probably go crazy if he had to handle her for too much longer. But then again, there was a part of her that drove him a different kind of crazy. A crazy he didn’t know if he liked.  
He sighed to himself, deciding he needed to keep his distance from her. He’d learn that getting attached to people was a bad idea. Starting in the morning he would be more withdrawn towards her. 

Deciding this, he closed his eyes and started to drift off, not even noticing how subconsciously he reached out for her and pulled Sophia into the curve of his waist, his arms lazily wrapping around her waist.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson takes Y/N into town to get clothes and it gets confrontational.

Y/N couldn’t help herself from looking around the small diner with wonder, soaking in every little detail that her eye caught. Jefferson watched with amusement, his chin propped up on his elbows. He knew she would enjoy Granny’s, even if he personally felt unwelcomed in the establishment. That’s why he decided breakfast there would be the first order of business for their excursion into town. He could feel the eyes of uneasy townsfolk watching the pair, but ignored them, only focusing on her. That is until Ruby walked up.

“What can I get you two to drink?" she asked, her notepad and pen ready to go. “I’ll just have coffee,” Jefferson replied, not looking up at the raven-haired bombshell. Ruby quickly jotted it down before facing Y/N. “And for you?” Y/N looked over the drink menu, feeling slightly overwhelmed. She couldn’t remember the last time she got to make a choice like this. 

“I guess I’ll have an orange juice,” she finally answered, before looking up at Jefferson, “If that’s okay with you.” Jefferson nodded in response, “Of course, Y/N. Order whatever you like.” Ruby eyed the odd couple before writing down Y/N’s drink as well. “One orange juice, and a coffee coming right up. I’ll be back soon with those and to get what you’d like to eat as well.”

As she walked off, Y/N once again looked over the menu. “There’s so many options,” she explained when she looked up to see Jefferson watching her. “What do you usually order?” “I normally don’t eat here. I prefer not going out unless I have to,” he replied. Y/N scrunched her nose slightly. “How come? The town is so quaint.” Jefferson shrugged. “I’m just not a big fan of the public. And I don’t think they’re very big fans of me.”

Y/N was about to say something when Ruby came back with their drinks. “So… do you know what you’d like to order yet?” she asked, glancing between the two. “I’m not having anything,” Jefferson answered, “But I think Y/N should try the Farm to Table omelet. It’s delicious.” He finished his sentence, quirking an eyebrow up at Y/N. Despite feeling a little awkward now, Y/N smiled and shrugged. “Well, I guess I’ll have that then.” 

Deciding that Ruby had seen odder things in the diner before, she smiled a little bit and took the menus off the table. “Alright then. One Farm to Table omelet coming right up.” As she walked behind the counter, she handed her grandmother the order and then turned to flirt with one of the other customers. 

Soon after, the food was placed down in front of Y/N. “Enjoy,” Ruby recited, already turning to walk away from the table. Y/N took a deep breath, enjoying the smells steaming up from the omelet in front of her. Jefferson smiled, watching eagerly. “This smells really good,” Y/N declared before taking a bite. She couldn’t stop the moan of delight that followed. “And it tastes even better!” 

Jefferson couldn’t help the wholehearted laugh that escaped his mouth. It was probably the first one he’d had since he lost Grace, and a small part of his subconscious couldn’t help but notice how easily it came out. “See, I told you it was really good!” he jested, still chuckling. “And you said you don’t come here very often? If it was me, I’d say screw what the public thinks of me and only come for the food!” Y/N gushed, continuing to tuck into the food. “If only it was that simple, So-Y/N.” 

Jefferson cursed himself inwardly. He had to stop calling her Sophia. But when she said things like that, or the way she babbled when she was excited, how could he not think of his beloved? He couldn’t hurt her though, not again. And if that meant, playing along with Regina’s curse for just a little bit longer he would. 

But she didn’t seem to notice his slip up, which Jefferson was thankful for. They continued eating in comfortable silence. Well, Y/N ate, Jefferson, his coffee held in both hands, watched in easy contentment. Once everything was eaten and paid for, Jefferson led her out of Granny’s and down the street to where some nice clothing boutiques were. 

That was until a familiar voice was heard behind them. “Jefferson. What are you doing here?” Jefferson groaned quietly, ignoring the all too familiar voice. He placed a protective hand on the small of Y/N’s back and gently pushed her forward. “Just keep walking,” he muttered low enough so only the woman next to her could hear him. Y/N looked up at him, her eyes wide. “Why? What’s going-”

She stopped short when she felt his entire body tense up as a hand pulled on his arm. “Jefferson! Stop!” Jefferson turned so quickly, spinning Y/N with him that she almost got vertigo. His entire demeanor was different now, ire covering his face. “Hello, Emma Swan,” he quipped, “What a pleasure it is to see you again.” 

His voice sounded pleasant enough, and probably would have fooled just about anyone listening into the conversation. But his jaw was clench and his smile forced and sarcastic. Curious about the source of such hatred, Y/N turned to look at what had stopped them. Before them was a woman close to Y/N’s age with long blonde hair and green eyes. From the looks of it, it appeared that she frowned way too much and constantly had her eyebrow cocked up in suspicion. 

“Ma’am, are you okay?” this Emma Swan asked, her question obviously pointed to Y/N. Y/N looked towards Jefferson who still stared intensely at Emma and then back at Emma who’s focus was back on Jefferson. 

“I’m ok-” “She’s fine. Or at least she was before you interrupted our pleasant morning. Now if you’ll excuse me, Ms. Swan,” Jefferson interrupted, his hand grasping the back of Y/N’s shirt tightly as if he was afraid she would be yanked from her grasp. 

“You do realize that I could have you arrested and charged with kidnapping for what you did to Mary Margaret?” Emma disclosed, her eyes now narrowed. Jefferson clicked his teeth. Y/N, however, now looked at Jefferson and if her eyes could have gotten any wider they would have popped out of her head. 

“Oh, and how would you explain just how Mary Margaret came to be with me, hmm? Especially seeing how she was supposed to be in your jail cell at the time. I’d liked to see that explained in a court house. So, no, you’re not going to arrest me for a kidnapping that never happened.” 

Emma sighed, knowing when a losing battle was happening. Instead she turned her attention back to the young woman standing next to the strange man who had kidnapped her and her friend. She looked like she was about to say something else when a familiar voice arrived. 

“Ms. Swan!” Mr. Gold stepped in, “I see that you’ve met Jefferson and my niece, Y/N.” Emma turned to see the old man walking up to the group. “Jefferson and I have already met. I didn’t know that you had a niece though, Mr. Gold,” she replied, that eyebrow once again cocked up. 

“That’s because I never told you I have a niece, Ms. Swan. She used to live with me, but recently I’ve entrusted Jefferson with her care while I attend to business at my house,” he divulged, his voice even and smooth. His eyes glanced towards Jefferson and Y/N, his eyes sending a silent warning to play along with his lie. 

“And what business is that?” Emma continued to press, her attention now fully on Mr. Gold. “That is my business, Ms. Swan, and none of yours. If I wanted to disclose that to you than I would have told you to begin with. Now, if you would stop harassing my niece, I’m sure there are more pressing matters for a sheriff like yourself to attend to,” he warned, his eyes now narrowing. 

Emma continued to stare at Mr. Gold, trying to read him, but it was like trying to see through a brick wall. Impossible. Defeated, she turned back to Jefferson and the young woman who was looking at Mr. Gold. Fortunately, her face was easier to read. It held a mixture of emotions such as fear and curiosity and an emotion that surprised Emma. Affection. She never thought she’d someone look at the pawn shop owner with that.

Emma’s features softened and she pulled a card from her back pocket. “Look, if you ever need anything, or you feel unsafe with this man, please call me,” she insisted, holding the card out to her. 

Y/N hesitated, looking at Jefferson who's features hadn’t changed in the conversation at all. Not seeing the harm in it, Y/N reached out and took the card. “Thank you,” she said, her voice quiet and unsure. 

Upon hearing her voice, Jefferson’s features softened once more and he looked down at the woman next to him. He suddenly felt how she subtly trembled underneath where his hand was still on her back. He unclenched his fist and used a finger to gently trace shapes over the small of her back. 

It amazed Emma to see Jefferson’s features change in an instance. It was quick enough to give a person whiplash. It appeared that the crazy, psychotic man in front of her had a heart after all. Taking this as a cue to leave, Emma gave one last nod to Y/N and turned around, walking past Mr. Gold and to her Sheriff’s office.

Once she was out of ear shot, Mr. Gold relaxed his features. “I see you’re doing well, sweetheart.” Y/N relaxed as well, a combination of Jefferson rubbing her back and Mr. Gold being the perfect medicine to calm her nerves. 

“Yes, Mr. Gold. I am. Thank you,” she responded. Jefferson stayed quiet as he watched the two interact. He was curious to see how Mr. Gold treated her. It would give him a hint of what she had been through while with him. 

“I’m happy to hear that. Please let me know if you’re not,” Mr. Gold insisted, moving to walk around them and leave. Jefferson let out the breath he was holding and moved to step in front of Y/N. 

“I’m sorry that you had to see that,” he apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m very confused. Did you kidnap someone? Am I safe with you?” Y/N asked, never one to beat around the bush. 

“Of course, you are, Y/N. It’s a complicated story. You’re not going to understand it yet, but I promise I’ll explain it soon,” Jefferson swore, hoping that that was true and he would get to explain all of this to her sooner than later.

Y/N was used to secrets. Lord knows Mr. Gold had an entire treasury full of them. So, if Jefferson had things that he didn’t want to tell her yet, who was she to push them out of her. She hardly knew the man yet. And if they were going to be living together, she had to trust him, even if the debacle from earlier had honestly scared her. 

Nodding, Y/N smiled some. Jefferson smiled back, relieved that Y/N’s ability to empathize hadn’t been taken away with the curse. It was one of her best qualities in his opinion.   
“Come on, let’s get you some proper clothing now. There’s a really nice boutique down the road from here that I think you’ll like,” Jefferson promised, holding out his hand. She took it with no hesitation, her heart fluttering as he squeezed it gently. 

The two of them made their way into a small corner shop and once the door opened, a little bell rang above their heads. The store was small, but full of different styles of clothing, both men’s and women’s styles available. Jefferson supposed the clothes were what this world would call “hipster” and if he had to guess, in this world that would be right up Y/N’s ally in this world. 

“Get whatever you’d like and need. Money’s not an issue,” Jefferson vouched, smiling softly as she already started to go through different racks looking through the clothes. After a few minutes of looking through clothes and picking an assortment of items, Y/N looked over at Jefferson who was watching her closely. 

He still made her nervous, but there was still that something about him that had made a permanent residency on her tongue. If only she could figure out what it was. But she knew that whatever it was, she was happy. Not just content like she had been living with Mr. Gold. But actually happy. She couldn’t recall when she’d last been like this. And she had to admit to herself that as confusing as all of this was, she didn’t want that happiness to go away. 

Little did she know her entire world was about to be shaken up. 

Again.


End file.
